This invention relates to a method and apparatus for bagging an iceberg. In particular, it relates to a sealable bag having a drain and to a method of putting an iceberg inside the bag.
In some areas of the world, especially those with warm, dry climates, such as the Middle East and Southern California, there is a lack of fresh water. The Middle East is largely desert and rainfall is minimal. There is little river water available and desalination of seawater is quite expensive. In Southern California, the large and growing population requires more water than is available from rivers and wells.
Global warming has resulted in more ice breaking off the polar icecaps, forming icebergs. These icebergs consist of fresh water deposited many years ago as snow. When the icebergs melt not only is this fresh water lost, but it may disrupt the Gulf Stream, preventing warm water from the Caribbean from moving north. That, in turn, could produce another ice age in Europe and North America.
In this invention, one edge of a large, flexible, waterproof bag with floats at the open end and a drain at the bottom is sunk and drawn under an iceberg by a ship. When that edge is re-floated, the iceberg is inside the bag. The edges of the bag are tied over the iceberg and salt water is pumped out of the bag from the drain. As the iceberg melts, the bag fills with fresh water and can be pulled by the ship to where the freshwater is needed. The water can then be pumped out of the bag through the drain.
In preferred embodiments, once the edge is re-floated around the iceberg, air is pumped into the bag through the drain causing the iceberg to sink, or saltwater is removed from the bag through the drain, so that it is easier to seal the bag.